


Come With Me

by cassiandameron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not real. He knows he’s not because John says he isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone's convinced Dean isn't real, accept for Sam.
> 
> I'm not very sure if I'll continue this one

He’s not real. He knows he’s not because John says he isn’t. Every time he catches Sam looking at the empty seat next to him, John reminds him.

“There’s nothing there.”

Sam know’s he’s not real but he can’t help it. Because he’s  _there_. Dean’s there and he smiles. His green eyes are bright and mischievous and  **real**.

He feels like he’s there and Dean tells him so.

“I’m right here, Sammy.” And he’ll smile and ruffle Sam’s hair.

He stays there too. Always beside him. Always looking over him.

Then Sam meets Castiel and things change. It’s starts with the way Castiel tilts his head and watches him. Then the space beside him or where ever space Dean had wandered off to.

“I don’t like him.” Dean had a scowl that wrinkled his forehead, a look Sam could never take seriously. It makes him laugh which just makes Dean pout.

“He’s not real.” Castiel finally says one day when he catches Sam arguing with air.

But he says it with his eyes on Dean.

“Fuck you.” He spits, green eyes flashing. “I’m real! What do I have to fucking do? I’m real! I’m fucking right here!”

Dean says it with his eyes on Sam.

He just looks between them. “Castiel, I can’t-“

“Sammy-“

“Sam, it’s not real.”

That’s when Dean grabs him, shaking him roughly. “I’m right here, Sammy!”

And Sam  _feels_  it. “I know, Dean. I know.”

He’s felt it everyday he could remember. Dean’s hands on his shoulder, holding him tight. Dean whispering comforting things in his ear. Dean telling him he should go to Stanford. Dean holding him tight after Jess died.

He was there. Sam didn’t understand how or why but he was. Real or not. Heaven or Hell.

Dean is his brother.


End file.
